Count Me In!
"Count Me In!"/Little Lotte is the eighth episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. The kids are getting ready for Show and Tell at school. Some show their special treasures to their friends and they have lots of opportunities to count these collections-and other things-while they play. Emily keeps her Show and Tell a surprise, while Stephen's box of hats makes dress-up fun that even Barney can't resist. BJ and Baby Bop arrive with a shoe box full of cars. Stella the Storyteller visits to tell the Russian folk tale, "Stone Soup," which has a great lesson about the importance of sharing. With help from each other, everyone shows off their Show and Tell surprise! Song List # Barney Theme Song # A Silly Hat # A Great Day for Counting # Taking Turns # Sharing Together # Number Limbo # Numbers, Numbers # My Yellow Blankey # I Love You # Little Lotte # And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head # Angel of Music (Instrumental) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Jill played by Lana Whittington. * Chip makes a cameo appearance in this episode. Air date November 10, 1999 Written by Sandra J. Payne Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Counting and Numbers Sharing Characters Collapse Barney Baby Bop BJ Chip (cameo) Emily Hannah Jill (debut) Stephen Stella the Storyteller Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Raoul Christine Madame Giry Monsieur Firmin Monsieur Andre Plot:Christine enters her room filled with roses while the other people are crowding the front door to get to Christine for an interview, but Madame Giry is blocking their path. "No," Madame Giry said to the people. "No," She closes the door behind her and looks at Christine with a smile. "You did very well, my dear," Madame Giry picks up a rose with a black ribbon tied around it off the table, she gave the rose to Christine as she heads out. Christine looks at the rose and braids the ribbon. Firmin and Andre are in front of the door carrying flowers for Christine. "Vicomte," They both said as they saw Raoul passing them. "We've made quite a discovery with Miss Daae," Firmin said. "Perhaps we could present her to you, dear Vicomte?" Andre suggested. "If you wouldn't mind," Raoul said. "This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied," Raoul grabs the flowers from Firmin's hands. "Thank you," Raoul headed to Christine's room. "It would appear they've met before," Firmin said. Raoul enters the room and the first thing he saw is a reflection of himself in a huge mirror in front of him, and finally he sees Christine looking at the rose. "Little Lotte let her mind wander," Raoul spoke as Christine turns to see Raoul. "Little Lotte thought, 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?'" "Raoul," Christine said smiling. 'Or of riddles or frocks?' Raoul continued as he sets the flowers down on a chair. "those picnics in the attic." 'Or of chocolates?' "Father playing the violin." "As we read to each other... dark stories of the North." "No." Raoul knelt down in front of Christine. "'What I love best,' Lotte said," Christine said. 'Is when I'm asleep in my bed.' Christine: And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head. Raoul & Christine: The Angel of Music sings songs in my head. Raoul throws his arms around Christine giving her a hug. "You sang like an angel tonight," He said as he stops hugging her. "Father said," Christine said. 'When I'm in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, father is dead, Raoul. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music." "No doubt of it," Raoul said. "And now we go to supper," Raoul stands up and heads to the door. "No, Raoul," Christine stops him. "The Angel of Music is very strict." "Well, I shan't keep you up late," Raoul resumes walking towards the door. "Raoul, no," Christine stops him again. "You must change. I'll order my carriage, 2 minutes, Little Lotte," Raoul goes through the doors. "No. Raoul, wait!" But it is too late, Raoul is gone. When Raoul is gone, a key is in the door as a black gloved hand turns the key to lock the door. Madame Giry is there with him and she takes the key out of his hand and walks off. Category:1999 episodes Category:Romantic scenes